Diagnostic testing systems are commonly used to perform various assays on various types of samples including medical and non-medical samples. A user of a diagnostic testing system must manage and carry not only the meter which may be bulky, but also a supply of test media and a sampling system such as a lancet set which are cumbersome to carry and may become separated from each other.
Also, diagnostic meters are often costly, inconvenient, and complex to use. Often a user will need or desire to use other devices or features in connection with the meter. It would be difficult and costly to upgrade to a new diagnostic meter having the desired features. A new meter may be more complex and larger. Separate devices with the desired features will also be complex as well as costly and cumbersome to carry.
It would be desirable to be able to extend the feature set of a diagnostic meter without unduly adding cost or complexity to the base meter.